Demon Lord of the high sea
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Naruto the Destroyer and God of destruction, Chaos Darkness and his Wife Hinata the Goddess of Light, Order and Creation where member of the Straw Hat Pirates but before they set sail out of Syrup Village Lucy female Luffy make Naruto the captain and the straw Hat become the Demon Lords pirate, the sea world is heading toward a Maelstrom of Chaos.


**Hi Guy if you like my own Version of Biju biju fruit you will love this one.**

 **Summery Naruto became immortal so Hinata made a deal with the three main Shinto Goddess Naruto is now a god of Destruktion and took over the world of demons and beame their king be more clear Naruto is the Overlord of all demon and Hinata is his Queen and a goddess of Creation both of them got a mission from Kami to help Lucy with her dream.**

"Hail to the King of Hell." Human speaking

 **"Bow Bug."** Demon Speaking

'Hinata Nami Robin Mai and Nojiko In cute Maid outfits.' Everything Thinking

 **Disclaimer** : **own nothing if I did I would make Naruto Beerus because he Awesome**.

 **[Warning:]**

 **This fic has Gender bender cursing Lemon and in the near future** **it will have extreme blood and Gory.**

* * *

 **:Demon King and his Queen:**

* * *

 **:Syrup Village:**

* * *

A two girl one is a 17 year old girl that look beating up she had a red vest that was cut up as well as blue short and straw flip-flops and a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon on the side. She has black messy hair onyx eyes and a scare under her left eye and a nice curvy body B cup size breast that is covered in bandages and is really cute. Next to her is a 18 girl with orange hair and brown eyes she has C size breast and a sexy body she is wearing white shirt with a blue stripe going across her shirt and burned orange skirt with two white circles on both side and high heel sandals.

"Hey are you Lucy." A male voice above the two making them look up and blushed seeing a handsome 19 year old boy with blond spiky long hair that is in a pony tail tied in a white ribbon, **:A/N: think long hair Joseph Joestar in Jo Jo's bizarre Adventure but with a pony tail that is tie with white ribbon:** eyes as blue as the ocean and three whisker marks on both side of his face and sharp K9's fang poking out of his mouth and his eyes has a slit to them. He is wearing a demon king outfit that is contain a Black trench coat that has a red flame design on the black the coat on the shoulder is white Fleece he golden armor that cover is torso. under the armor the man has a red shirt and a red long scarf, brown baggy pant that is held up a black belt the buck is model after a lion head attached black scabbard that held a crimson red long sword the blade guard that is red as the blade and black as the night sky a red tiger stripe headband with a leaf that has a swirl and black boots. **:A/N: think of Arawn Sword:** Next to him is a beautiful girl, that has a long midnight blue hair and light lavender eyes that match the color of a pearl with D size breast and really nice body she is wearing a white hoodie and purple armor that she worn to cover her arm and chest and legs she has black spats the hug her lower half and a leaved skirt and black boots, she has a blue staff the has a green orb crystal that she is holding. The two thing that that in common One they had a ring on their ring finger one being crimson that the girl had her ring finger and a lavender that the guy on his ring finger and elf like ears and tribe mark on their face and forehead the guy has red and black marking and the woman having blue and white making.

Both of the young man and woman jumped off the ledge that they where on and kneeled down on one knee in front of the girl that is Lucy who is the black hair girl. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki D. Naruto the girl up their is my wife Hinata we were chosen to help you reach your dear by Kami and her Sisters Yami and Shinigami Hinata and I are in fact God as well I am the God of Chaos and Distortion Hinata is the Goddess of Order and Creation but we have our own goals Kami and her sister find this world government is just a fails pace and assigned me to destroy it and assigned Hinata to make a new one for the ashes. We will help your crew any way we can just point me to those you want dead." Naruto said.

"And point me to those you want to save or bring back to life." Hinata said bowing as well.

"So you two are god." Lucy said shock. "Nami I think these guy are telling the truth." Lucy said to the orange hair girl.

"I not just a god I also bear the tittle of a Demon Lord but not just any other Demon Lord but the King of all Demons." Naruto said making Nami pail at what Naruto said.

Lucy grinned and laughed. "Okay Naruto. You will be my first Mate." Lucy said making Naruto raise his head and gave her a fox like grin making the two girls blush.

"I still don't believe you." Nami said. Naruto then remove the headband show a third eye that is crimson red but the white part is black.

"Do you Believe me now."

* * *

 **:An still Hour Late:**

* * *

After Lucy introduce Naruto and Hinata to Roronoa Zoey who the green hair and green eyes girl that is 19 years old and has B cup size, she is wearing a white polo shirt dark green pant, a pare of black boots and a green sash the held three sword and a long nose teen boy with black hair that is curly he has tan skin named Usopp. He wears a light brown bandana a goggles and brown overalls and brown boots and a arm sweat band on his left arm he is a bit bandage up.

An hour late Lucy Zoey and Nami as well as Naruto and Hinata are now standing in front of a ship with a sheep head.

"Wow." Lucy said.

"A real Caravel." Nami said.

"It's called the Going Marry." Said Marry who his a lam man and a butler.

Naruto and Zoey saw Usopp rolling down the hill with a giant bag both them by stopping him with their feet. After Usopp saying goodbye to Kaya who is a blond hair girl that has pail skin she is wearing a brown suit.

"Will see you later Lucy lets cross paths one day…" Usopp said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said. She then smiled. "Aren't you coming with us." Usopp reaction is to jump happily.

"Just call me captain!" yelled Usopp.

"Sorry Naruto the captain!" yelled Lucy.

"WHAT!" everyone said in shock.

"Why me?" Naruto said confusingly.

"I was talking to Hinata to get to know a little about you she told me the you are really strong so I decided to make you the leader of our ship but I return." Lucy said as she grabbed him by the shoulder a kiss him on the lips. "You will make me your Pirate Queen." she said with a blush.

"Oh okay but you have to become my first mate but why did you kiss me you know Hinata and I are married." Naruto said, he then saw Hinata smiling. "Hinata what are you planning." Hinata just smiled and tiled her head cutely. "It okay fore you to have another harem Naruto kun like the other time we come back to the human world but know that you have to treat us all the same." Hinata said, she then came up a gave Naruto a kiss on the lip.

* * *

 **:Three Days Later:**

* * *

A lot of thing happed over the pass three day the crew made a pirate flag of a demonic looking skull that has three eye holes, demon horns it is red a on fire the fire is a green flames that surround it. **:** **A/N Think Gurren Lagan Skull with horns and three eyes.:** now Naruto was cleaning his sword in his and Hinata room after covering the inside of ship with seal everyone has their own room hearing a loud crash Naruto saw a 19 year old young man with a kenji tattoo of the word sea on his left side of his face and wearing sunglasses, a dark purple shirt as well as a blue open hood jacket, a white pare of pants and two pares of boots he look really piss as he swing a clever like sword. Naruto was about to attack to the guy but Zoey stop him. over the two day Zoey told him that if he try to stop her from becoming the world greatest sword woman she will make him kill himself. "Zoey I was almost about to blow you up." Naruto said.

"Big sis Zoey." Naruto blink hearing this.

"So this guy is your Little brother." Naruto said.

"No he address his friend like that." Zoey said.

"Big Sis Zoey Yosaku he dying." Johnny said, Naruto saw a buzz cut 18 year old that was bleeding and covered in blood, he is wearing a green trench coat that has a hood, a black t shirt, a yellow and red plaid short, a head ninja that Naruto remember captain Yamato wearing but it is red. the man was very pail and was coughing up blood and look like he was about to die lying down on the boat. "Hey Usopp help me with in guy." Naruto said to Usopp.

Lying the sick man down on the ship Hinata give the man a look over. "He has scurvy witch is a disease caused by a deficiency of vitamin C, it causes swollen bleeding gums and the opening of previously healed wounds, Lucy go get me the lime." Hinata to Lucy. She then ran in to the ship kitchen.

"Before we save your you have to make a deal with me you and your friend have to give something to me no mater what you guys can never have it back plus the damages to the ship and the check up and lime you two indebted to me." Naruto is with a shark like smile Nami see this felt a little turn on about this.

"We will give you are live as man just please save Yosaku." Johnny said on his knees with tears coming down his face, Hinata just sat that look at Johnny and thought to herself 'Poor choice of world.'

"Okay lets the payment started." Naruto said as he snap his finger an cause a big explosion that covered Johnny, Yosaku and as well as Usopp in pink smoke. When the pink smoke cleared everyone was shock to see what happed Naruto and Hinata were super shock to see what happened to Usopp well the rest were shock to see what happened to see to the three men Usopp Johnny and Yosaku are now hot and sexy women. Yosaku had long golden blond hair and really cute she has C cup size and curvy sexy body Johnny had B cup size breast and a cute face. Usopp nose was now normal and has D cup size breast she is very curvy and smoking hot. "Oosp my bad." Naruto said. Usopp look at her seal and is shock. "What the you do to me!" She yelled.

"Sorry that was an accident Usagi." Naruto said

"How can this get even worst." Usagi said. "And why did you call me Usagi." she demanded, but before Naruto could said anything another small boat came to them this boat is carrying Kaya and more supplies as will as clothing.

* * *

 **:One Explanation Late:**

* * *

Naruto told what happened to Usopp that he got to close to the spell circle that change him as well as the two other guys that where now female. So it was a freak accident, are you going to take responsibility fore us I really like Usopp and now he a she now named Usagi so now you have to take care of the both of us." Kaya said with puppy eyes.

"Okay why are you here." Naruto said looking at her with a twitch eye. 'Who does this girl think I am an irresponsible troublemaker.' Naruto thought to himself.

"I wanted to join Usopp adventure and get to know him better." Kaya said with a blush and was paying more attention to her on feet.

"Well right now you are weak but with the right training you can get stronger and as fore that responsibility." Naruto said as he made four clone and took her and the now transformed girl into his room to help with the side effect of the now transformed girls that where wet to the crouch.

* * *

 **:Four Hour Later IF Some want to make the Lemon and Post it here go on a head and PM me.:**

* * *

"Okay everyone I would like you guy to meet Usagi, Yoshime, Jane and Kaya our new crew members." Naruto pointing to the four girl that came out of the inside of the ship the four girl where diss shuffled and they walk out with a limp.

* * *

 **Okay this was made the day after my late BF chapter, This is an alternate reality Naruto is the new Juubi, an a god of destruction Chaos and Demon Naruto is feared all over the universe and all over the one piece world but some off the Celestial Dragons won't think he the real deal as well as the other OP baddies.**

 **Naruto is a bit Over power the bijuu are in this as well but they will be use as weapons.**


End file.
